Rio:Survival On Lost Island
by Sofia Song
Summary: Time to get the birds out of their comfort zone and put their survival skill to the test! Sign your Oc up to be a part of this survival challenge but only the fittest and bravest of them all will emerge victorious!
1. Chapter 1

Do you think your Oc have what it takes to survive on a deserted island with no shelter,no food and no weapon?

If you think they can,then sign them right now!because this is Rio:Survival On Lost Island,where birds of different background come together to either help each other survive or back stab each other to get the other bird elimated!

Ultimately there can only be one winner! Who will be the ultimate surviverl!

We will find out real soon,because the survival challenge is about to start!


	2. Introduction

'10 birds of different backgrounds are coming together for the ultimate test of their survival skill. Only the fittest and strongest of them all will make it to the final round where they will fight it out for the tittle of 'Ultimate Surviver'.

"I'm Tomada and I will be your host for the first season of 'Survival On Lost Island'.'

'The eleven birds are being transported on helicopter to the island,where they will do their first challenge. And those eleven birds are,Jewel,a female blue Macaw from Rio De Janeiro."

(Interview with Jewel)

"Hello my name is Jewel Hathaway,I'm 21 years old this year. I really wanted to test myself and get myself out of my comfort zone and really experience life and I couldn't think of any better to do it. Watch out my Friends,cause I'm going win this!"

"On the next helicopter,we have Alex,a scarlet Macaw from New York USA."

(Interview with Alex)

"Hello my name is Alex,I'm 20 years old. I joined this challenge to just do one thing...And That is to PROVE I'M THE STRONGEST!"

"On the next helicopter,we have Blu,a blue Macaw from Minnesota,USA."

(interview with Blu)

"Hello my name is Blu Gunderson and I'm 19 years old this year. I lived my whole life in my home town of Minnesota and never really did any thing extreme. So joining this challenge would really give me a chance to push myself pass my limits and see what I'm really made of and hopefully I could win it to!"

"Moving on!on the next helicopter,we have a crazy toucan from Rio De Janerio!Rafael!"

(Interview with Rafael)

"My name is Rafael and I'm from the wild and crazy Rio De Janerio!I may be the oldest bird among all them but they should not underestimate me as I'm still as fit as a fiddle!"

"On the next helicopter,we have a hot wing all the way from Singapore,Michelle Cyanus Grande,or just Cyan!"

(interview with Cyan)

"Hello,my name is Michelle Cyanus Grande,or you can just call me Cyan. I'm just 16 years old so I'm actually the youngest of all of up,but she wouldn't be a issue for me because I have a lot of Survival experience so hopefully it would help me to win!best of luck to everyone!"

"On the next helicopter we have another Scarlet Macaw,but she is from Australia,let's welcome Sofia Song!"

(Interview with Sofia)

"I'm gonna keep this short and sweet,I'm here just to have the fun and experience of surviving in the wilderness and winning is just the by product of doing this,the most important thing is to have fun!"

"On the next helicopter,we have a Phoenix Owl,Jameson!"

(Interview with Jameson)

"Hello I'm Jameson,I actually have nothing to fear at all,considering I have the devil darkness that will keep me alive so basically I can just YOLO through everything and hope for the best!"

"Moving on, on helicopter number 8,we have Nightfly!"

(interview with Nightfly)

"I am generally a kind bird,I try to help others whenever I can,this could either be a disadvantage or an advantage for me during the next couple of weeks, it could either get me far or get eliminated early,but I when my survival is a risk,i will do whenever I must to stay alive. "

"And on helicopter number 9,we have Hera Moirae Salbatoria Miyazaki,a Peregrine Falcon!"

(Interview with Hera Moirae Salbatoria Miyazaki)

"I'm not here to make Friends,so don't expect me to be nice to either other competitors,i will do whatever it take for me to make it to the final round, but that being said,he someone really needs my help,i will of course let them a helping hand."

"And our last contestant,Simone Madelynn Jackson,a yellow canary!"

(Interview with Simone Madelynn Jackson)

"I may be small but I'm tough!I can be funny and friendly at times but get if you get on my nerve,i can be pretty nasty. I have some special powers but I will try to minimize the amount of time I use them to be fair to the others."

Tomada was standing on the beach of the island as the ten helicopters formed a circle in the skies above the island.

"The ten helicopters are now in position above the island!the first challenge for our contestants,is the test of their courage,if they wan to get in this island,they will have to parachute down!"Tomada shouted.

On the ten helicopters,each of the birds had different reactions,some while decided,others terrified.

On Blu's helicopter,he looked over the edge of helicopter and he couldn't believe how high they were. He turned back into the helicopter and said,"Shit is about to get real!"

"Survival on Lost Island"

.

.

.

.

(here's a quick introduction to all the competitiors,they are about to do their first challenge so we will have to wait and see who will be eliminated in the first day. The way I chose the eliminated birds is by using a online name picker, the last name that remain will be eliminated so this way it will be fair as I'm not the one deciding. There will be a chapters that will be non elimation and at the final round there will only be 3 birds left,a see you guys soon:)


End file.
